Henry's Rose
by NaginiRose
Summary: The Tudor Dynasty is threatened when Queen Catherine can not give him the son that King Henry VIII craves. What will happen when Anne can no longer hold his attentions and Lady Addison can?
1. Introduction

Just a quick note about this story before I get started. It is rated MA for mature audiences only. It is based off of a few things. One, the television show that most of you know about. Two, history. Three, my website that can be found in the link on my profile.

Now, I say based because that is a loose term. It is an alternative universe where what I want to happen does. The other character in the stories have to do with my other character that is not canon nor is it known to the history books.

I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Token of his affection

At the young age of 17, Adison found her way into the Court as a lady in waiting for the Queen. After a long day and night of tending to her every wish Addie headed through the corridors to her own quarters. So much had been going through her mind and her eye had caught a fair few of the Lords in the Castle. However, being new to the court she never spoke unless spoken to. Her mother had taught her a few things.

Along the hallways she found herself before the great Lord Van Buren. She curtsied low to the ground and kept her eyes adverted from him. He was appealing to the eyes and very well could have any woman that he wanted. Word had it that he often had whoever he wanted much like the King.

As it should be.

"Forgive me, my lord. I was just heading to my quarters. I did not see you there." She apologized with her eyes still looking down at the ground. Her cheeks flushed lightly. She hoped for nothing more than to be let go on a warning of watching where she had been walking. She knew that she was beautiful but surely no more than anyone else at court. Her curves were laid out much more than most of the girls her age. The good Lord was good to her.

Her eyes looked up to him and waited for him to say something. Anything would be good at this point. "I trust your day was well and that you will sleep even better tonight." Sweetness came almost as easily as her innocents had. Of which she was clinging to like the Virgin Mary.

He had been quite quiet and while it was his job to know where Lady Addison was, he kept that piece of information in the back of his mind. What she did not know would not hurt her. She was indeed very beautiful and witty from what he had seen. While the King's marriage to Queen Catherine of Aragon was failing it would seem that the King's wandering eyes were no longer fixed on Anne Boleyn nearly as far as the Boleyn's might like. The new ladies at court had brought with them new ambitions and new desires in the Kings and his men. Addison just happened to be one of those ladies.

"Indeed, my lady. My day was quite well and now even better with having the honor to see you." He picked up her hand and kissed the top of it. " I will not waste much more of your time. The King has ordered me to come to your aide at once and present to you a token of his affection." The young Duke announced. Addie's cheeks became rather flushed as she spoke of the King and his affections. Even being the center of attention she never thought that the King would be one of those whose eyes she had caught.

Addie looked to the ground for a moment. "Surely, I have done nothing to give the King leave to think of me so dearly." She hesitated. The young Duke chuckled lightly. She was indeed much more humble than Anne Boleyn. "I do not know what you have or have not done to catch the King's attention, Lady Emmerson. All I know is that you have and he wishes me to present this token to you. I trust that you will thank him properly when the opportunity arises." Addie gave him another curtsy and took the gift wrapped in a velvet cloth. "Thank you, my lord." She spoke respectfully and to her position in the castle.

"Good day." He told her before bowing and leaving the lady with her token.

Addison was not sure what to make of it all but hurried off to her room which was just a ways down from where they were standing. Quickly she changed into her night chemise and opened the velvet cloth to find a sapphire and diamond necklace. Her eyes grew large at such the splendid gift. Surely she did not deserve this gift. Inside the cloth a letter broke free and fell onto the bed.

Her delicate hands picked it up and read it.

My dearest Addison,

Since your arrival here at court I have thought of nothing but your sweet face. There is a small whisper of hope that you might be in the corridor or tending to the Queen each moment that I go to see the Queen. But you haven't been there. You leave me wanting more. The angels whisper dreams to me that star you as my leading lady.

Since I have known you I have little heed

For care or pain or fear. While we two live

Present or absent, we can richly give

Peace to each other. Hearts will run to weed

Like ruined gardens, scanted of love's seed.

Not ours: there sun and rain, restorative,

Awake the flowers; there heavenly smiles forgive

The errors of the rankest growth they breed.

Ah love me ever: pardon every wrong

That makes thy garden look less beautiful,

Even our love my soul should free of tares--

A slothful husbandman, whose idle song

Alas too often leaves the rich soil dull,

Stealing its dues of toil: but love forbears.

Your King,

H.R.

Addie put down the letter torn between what it meant in text itself and what was to come. How was she suppose to give him proper thanks for something so beautiful. Standing quickly, she placed the necklace wrapped up in the velvet cloth in her dresser before laying down on her bed once more. The letter was still clenched in her hands as sleep came over her.

Tomorrow she would learn the lesson on how to thank her King.

(Note: The Letter is a compilation of my words and a love sonnet. What do you guys think so far? I'm not going to go any further until I get at least a sign that people are enjoying it. Thanks guys!)


	3. Watch her!

The mornings rays shone through her room where Anne found herself.

There was much to celebrate and yet Anne had to act as if there weren't. Too fast of a move would lead her as an outcast of the Country. How would England look at her as the new Queen. She sighed and looked out her window as she sat there and looked out at the snow falling on the ground. The sun glistened among it. Far too beautiful for her to place her finger on it as her fingertips on the window danced with the snow falling outside of her window. Her eyes drifted away from the window and back to the book in her hand.

Secretly she had been planning her wedding in her head for a while. All she needed was for Henry to tell her that she may go ahead. Lady Caprese was now, Duchess Mar as far as everyone knew. Anne had few friends at court but Lady Caprese had been one of them. They had met back when they were both just Ladies in Waiting to the Queen. The girl seemed plain but ambitious not anything like the girl that she had met in passing, Addison Emmerson. Now, Addison was someone that she found herself envious of. Nothing of that position that Anne would have in her position as Queen but there was something about Addison that drew people to her. Anne included.

Though, there was something going on that she couldn't quite place her finger had originally not been so happy to her marriage to Duke Mar. And now? Now she seemed as if it bothered her not. Mostly she gathered to keep the King happy and yet there was something that stood out about that. She shook those thoughts out of her head and went back to day dreaming about Henry. Her gown. Her wedding. More importantly, her cornination.

Soon there was someone else in the room. She turned and looked to see Henry. A smile on her face as she went to move. "Your majesty." She said with a smile.

Henry allowed her to move. She should come to him and not the other way around. Anne did just that. She must show that she was doting on him until she had him in her hands and could wrap him around her fingers even more so than she had already. Henry brushed her hair out of her face. "You are breath taking." He smiled down on her captured her lips in a hard yet searing kiss. As he pulled back he tried to grasp whatever air that he could grasp.

"I will be leaving for France come the morning as we spoke on. Duchess De Fumme will be hosting the Royal party there." He began. A scowl found its way onto Anne's lips. She moved away from him with her back to him. She would not chance looking over her shoulder but she knew how to push him and was testing the waters to see if she couldn't push him past that point once more.

Henry sighed. "Have I said something to offend you, sweetheart?" He asked. She turned around immediately. "Offend me? I love you with all of my heart and we are to be wed in just a months time. I have been away from you for too long and now you are to leave me here again! How am I not to be offended?" She asked as her voice boomed in a demanding way yet laced with a slight sound of upset in her voice. Again. She knew how to play the part well. She loved him but knew that she had to keep her ground if she were to hold him back and into her arms rather the arms of a woman in France.

"There isn't an obstacle in our way and yet you make one!" She added and Henry looked at her just as angrily but knew better than to speak to her in harsh tones. She just needed to be led in another direction. Away from where they were currently going.

He sighed heavily. "I know my love but soon we will be wed and we won't have to be away from each other no matter where we might be. I have missed you beyond my wildest dreams but as King there are matters in which I must attend to." He impressed once more.

"Yes, I know my sweet. However, my advisors have informed me that it would do well to have someone that knows you personally to represent you. They believe that your lady and your cousin, Lady Sheldon would be an appriporiate person to take. However, you must give her leave first." He began. He took some of the wine that had been placed in his cup and drank from it.

"If you agree to it, my advisors say it is best that you write to Lady Sheldon to give her words that you might give to our host there. I must admit that I agree with them. Since you have things that need to be dealt with here, it would do good for your acceptance as the Queen of England to send someone close to you with words of comfort that only someone close to you other than myself could give. What say ye, my sweet?"

Anne listened as he spoke and nodded. "Yes, Madge would be the right person. I will give her instruction and a letter of announcement for her on my behalf." She paused for a moment. "I wish that you would come to my bed chambers after dinner. That way I might give you a proper goodbye." She asked as she partly her lips just slightly so that he would be invited more readily.

His throat hitched and his eyes widened for a moment. Could this be the night that she allowed him more than a few of the pleasures that his lips had sought before. "I will visit you then, sweetheart." He now that his time with her today was running short. He kissed her lips once more and parted from her. Once at the door he turned around. "I must be off. I will think of you until this evening." He smiled and waited to see the smile on her face once more. Then left almost as quickly as he came in.

Anne found herself sitting once more back in the window as one of her ladies came into the room. Lady Walker. "My lady, how may I be of service?" Anne looked at her harshly for a moment. "Sit." She told her. The girl did as she was told. Anne took the moment of silence to collect her thoughts. "Now, I know that the King is planning on taking Lady Emmerson with him to France as one of Madge's Ladies. I want you to go as well. I want you to keep an eye on them and write me often." The lady looked at her with wide eyes but nodded. "As you wish my lady."

Anne nodded. She wasn't going to say how she knew but she had known before he even came in to tell her about Madge. Her father had his uses. "You may go. I must get everything ready for this evening." She gave Anne a curtsy when she stood. "As you wish, my lady." And then she left, Lady Walker needed to warn Lady Emmerson without the knowledge of Anne.

(Next chapter will go up later today. It will be Addie and Henry once more & of course the night with Anne. I just wanted to introduce Anne to you guys so you don't think she's not there.. because ohhhh she is :D )


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for such the delay. You will have two chapters up tomorrow. I promise! My mom was in the hospital so my responsibilities were there. Sorry for the wait but I'm eager to write more!


End file.
